Stay With Me
by Ruxan
Summary: Bella's little brother once asked her if she was afraid of anything, she simply brushed the question off and said no. Maybe it was because back then she had nothing to be afraid of, or that she didn't fully understand the question until now. Now she's alone and fear is all she has left.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:WARNING this is Femslash meaning it is a lesbian story and it will contain Female/Female interaction, if this is of offence to you then please move on to the next story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight and all it's characters soley belongs to Stepanie Meyer. I do however own my OC's.**

 **Side note:** _Italics_ = Flashback

 **CH 1: Why?**

* * *

I remember everything as if it had happened yesterday.

 _"Bella!"_

I try to stop it but, it's inevitable, I can't escape it.

 _"Come play with me Bells!"_

Without meaning or wanting to I get sucked up into my memories, the day everything changed, my worst fear realized. I was all alone.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _"Bella!"_

 _I remember this day well it was my Fifteenth birthday today, my coming of age ceremony was finally here and I was excited to be considered an adult among my peers and finally taken seriously. Unfortunately with my new adult status comes new responsibilities, so I'm assuming that's why my little brother is here now, because it is my last day to be a kid, to play and be carefree._

 _"Come play with me Bells!"_

 _Shaking my head in amusement I respond "Hmm, I don't know Leo. I'm kind of busy being an adult." I say jokingly._

 _Leo pouts "But Beeellllllaaa! Being an adult is so boring. Pretty please play with me? I won't bug you anymore after today I promise!" He begs. I know that's a lie, he uses that excuse all the time, but I can't help but give into his cute little pout and he knows it._

 _I finally concede "Alright alright you little brat, but after today no more, deal?" He nods his head enthusiastically which makes me giggle slightly._

 _Leo and I move out to the open fields not to far from the village to play tag, this amuses him mostly since his speed far outmatches my own. After a few hours of me mostly trying to catch him we decide to call it quits we must return in order to be prepared on time for my ceremony. As we near our family home Leo and I notice our older brother Connor storm out the front door in a rage, Leo runs up to him asking whats wrong when Connor very abruptly shoves him back, causing Leo to fall to the ground._

 _"Hey! What do you think your doing Connor?!" I yell giving him a scathing glare, Connor seems to recoil slightly as if what he had just done only now dawned on him, but he says nothing and his face changes to a mask of indifference._

 _Still glaring I ask "Well?" still no response, then he turns and storms off leaving me to pick up and dust off Leo. "You okay Leo?" I ask concerned. All I get in response is a weak smile and a shrug of his shoulders._

 _Frowning I stare Leo down until he finally cracks under my gaze "Yeah, don't worry sis I'm fi-" I cut him off "Don't lie Leo I can see how hurt you are, and I don't mean physically." He goes to open his mouth but a pointed look from me makes him snap his mouth shut "Don't take his anger personally Leo, Connor has been acting out lately it's no surprise he pushed you away he has been that way with everyone. I'm sure he didn't mean it." I say with an attempt at a reassuring smile but it comes out as more of a grimace. In the end it has the affect I wan't and Leo's smile widens and becomes more genuine. Just then our father comes storming out of the house and head's in the direction Connor went._

 _"Father!" "Dad!" Leo and I both call out to him, either he ignores it or he didn't hear us. Leo goes to take off after him but I hold him back as I take in our father's body language, his fists are clenched so tight his knuckles are white and his shoulders are hunched and his chest is heaving with heavy breaths, it immediately puts me on edge. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Leo. "Bella? What's wrong with dad? He looked so mad just now, I hope Connor's not in trouble." He says worriedly. I wan't to reassure him somehow but I can't seem to come up with any of the words that need to be said, so I simply say "I don't know.." My expression is tense and I know Leo can sense it but before he can say anything blood curdling screams echo across the village, without thinking I go full speed towards the direction it came from, almost completely forgetting my little brothers presence in the process._

 _I arrive at the village square and notice bodies littering the ground the stench of death, blood, and fear in the air. I can't help the bile that rises in my throat and lose most of my breakfast, wiping my mouth a familiar shout catches my attention 'I know that voice' I think as a listen carefully, then it hits me "Mother!" I yell and sprint in the voices direction, towards the woods._

 _"Mother!" I yell again as a break into a clearing I notice blood spattered along the ground and across the trees, the dread that's been forming since I heard the first scream solidifies, a sense of terror overwhelms me and I rush in the direction the blood leads. The next clearing I find is not naturally made, trees are torn up and strewn about, I notice even more blood, drawing closer to it. I can make out what looks like someone's head my stomach rebels violently as I walk over, I empty what little is left in my stomach and my heart seizes painfully in my chest as I recognize the head to be my father's._

 _"Dad?" I snap my head around quickly and make eye contact with my little brother. "No!" I shout, I rush over to him and cover his eyes, but the damage has been done. "Leo?" I call tentatively. He must be in shock because he makes no response and he goes limp in my arms, then I feel his tears and it takes all I have not to break down with him. I open my mouth to say something, anything at all but I can't speak past the lump that has formed in my throat, my vision blurs as the dam finally breaks and I can't stop the tears that flow endlessly down my face._

 _A branch snapping in the woods behind us snaps us out of the grief we've settled ourselves into. Pushing Leo behind me as we turn towards the noise, out steps my older brother Connor, I wan't to let my guard down but something inside of me is screaming at me to run, ignoring the feeling I open my mouth to address him, that's when he notices dad's head but instead of seeing horror or sorrow I see something that gives me pause. Connor has an expression of happiness and joy on his face as if he is proud of something, he turns back towards us and it changes to a disgusted sneer. Before I have a chance to call him out on it or question it his fist slams into my stomach, the blow is so powerful I cough up some blood._

 _"Bella!" Leo shouts and he runs to me. "No! Stay... back Leo. ...don't... come any closer!" I manage to get out in between gasps. Connor's face is blank completely empty of emotion. Quickly regaining the air in my lungs I stand. "What do you think your doing?!" He ignore's my shouts and moves to strike again but I'm prepared this time, dodging his strikes after a while he started noticing that he isn't connecting at all, the power behind his strikes start's to weaken but they pick up speed, some of the blows graze me but only just._

 _Even though I'm gaining more wounds as time goes on I can't bring myself to hurt him in any way, he takes notice of this and starts mocking me."Pathetic can't even defend yourself." I become slightly frustrated by that. "Why are you doing this?" I ask, he stops swinging at me and his sneer changes from one of disgust to amusement. "Where do you think all those bodies came from?" My mouth drops in disbelief, I start shaking my head no but he simply nods yes and start's laughing " Of course it was me dear one." At this statement something in me starts breaking, not noticing the change in me he swings again but this time instead of dodging I catch his fist, he swings his free one I catch that one too._

 _"Wha-" He gets cut off when I headbutt him he staggers and I kick him in the chest and he flies backwards. Quietly I whisper "Why?" He doesn't respond so I shout. "WHY?!" I'm shaking so much, energy is leaking out of me and it feels like I'm going to explode. So caught up in my inner turmoil I don't notice him moving until he's in front of me and by then it's far too late. Picking me up by the throat I struggle as he slowly cuts off my oxygen supply. Through darkening vision I can make out Connor rearing his free arm back to finish me off, squeezing my eyes shut I wait for the end._

 _A couple things happen at once, noticing the lack of pain and the hand around my neck loosening up I open my eyes. That;s when I notice Connor's face and it's one of shock, horror, sorrow, and regret. The final thing fill's me with anguish, Leo is impaled on Connor's arm the force of the blow that was meant for me made it pass through him, it's then I notice I'm covered in Leo's blood. Connor retracts his arm's quickly and Leo and I fall to the ground, I scramble to pick his limp body up in my arm's and cradle him to my chest rocking us back and forth._

 _"B..ella.." Leo gasps out struggling to breath. "It's so cold...I'm scared..pl..ease..make it...stop..." Crying hysterically I manage to speak only a few coherant words at a time."Leo...look at me lil bro.." I smile weakly. " your gonna be ok I can fix this don't worry your big sister's an adult now.." I joke weakly, he laughs and coughs up more blood. " But Bells...adults are boring..." He pouts, I laugh quietly. "Yeah, but you'll play with me right?" I get no response._

 _"Leo?" Silence is my only response._

 _"No! Don't do this! Don't leave me alone please!"_

 _"Please..." The blood rushes to my ears and the only thing I can hear is the furious pounding of my own heart._

 _"No!.. NONONONONONONONOOOOO!" I start shouting hysterically._

 _The energy that's been building inside me explodes all I see is red before everything goes black._

 _When I awoke after blacking out I was in the ruins of what I assume was left of my families home. I had no clue what happened or how I got there but I had noticed my little brother Leo's pendant around my neck and it all came rushing back. I sat there for a while running through everything that's happened in my head, I decided to go and search and see what became of my family and the village not even ten feet from my home do I see makeshift graves that were never there before. I rush towards them and trip sliding to my knee's in front of them, one grave was etched with the name Deacon Rein, my father's name, and Leo Rein, my little brother. With tears pouring down my cheeks I realize that I saw no sign of mother nor did I see and sign of Connor. Rage fills me as I think of my older brother fleeing after all he has done. Unsure of what to do with myself I wander barely acknowledging any bodies I see , I can't let it end like this, I wan't justice for all the lives he has destroyed and the blood he has shed._

* * *

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

Quite a lot of time has passed since then, about 1,034 years 47 days, but whose counting right? I seem to be at a loss, I wonder if I should just give up on revenge all the time but I keep pushing forward searching or maybe more like wandering.

If I give up my revenge the question that scares me the most is, what do I do with all this anger and loneliness that has nowhere else to go?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Side Note 1: Alice's visions are not affected by the wolves'**

 **Side Note 2:** _ **Italic's =**_ **Dream's/Thoughts**

 **CH 2: First Encounter**

With all of the wandering that I've done over the years you'd figure I'd know where the hell I'm going. Everything around me looks the same, trees, trees and oh yeah trees. Since I awoke this morning I've been doing nothing but wandering through the woods, last I checked I was still in Canada but that was two days ago. Unfortunately for me being in the woods alone means complete and utter solitude.

The solitude is both a blessing and a curse, on one hand I can do what I wish out here away from the humans, on the other hand though with me being alone my thought's start to wander often drifting to the past. Grimacing I try to shake loose that particular train of thought, noticing the fading sun in the distance I decide to set up camp for the night. After setting up my tent and gathering wood for the fire I grab my bow and head out to find my evening meal.

I try to make my hunt quick so I'll have use of the daylight, hunting in the dark is not as fun as it sounds. After a few an hour or so I spot a deer in the distance, leaping into a nearby tree I land softly on one of the thicker branches and knock back an arrow, unfortunately a deep resounding howl sounds through the woods startling the deer. "Fuck." I hiss quietly, the howl resounds again and I glare in the direction it came from. Looking around I notice it's become way too dark to continue hunting meaning I'll have to go hungry for tonight. Resigned I trudge back to camp for the night.

After getting back to camp I've decided to save the firewood for tomorrows hopeful breakfast. I'm praying tonight I won't have trouble not only falling asleep but staying asleep, but lucky for me my stomach being empty makes sleeping difficult so I end up tossing and turning for what seems like hours before finally falling asleep.

 _Opening my eye's, I take in the familiar open field in front of me. I can't quite put my finger on why this place seems so familiar, I quickly ignore the feeling when I hear my name being called._

 _"Bella!"_

 _I try to find the direction the voice is coming from but it seems to be everywhere at once._

 _"Bella, where are you?" the voice call's again._

 _"I'm here, where are you?" I call back, the voice giggles in response._

 _"Bells come play with me!" Happiness surges in me as I recognize the voice as Leo's. "Leo! Where are you?!" I yell, he giggles again and I can almost hear the smile in his voice when he say's "Why I'm right here big sis!" I spin around quickly with a big smile on my face, my face quickly falls however and is replaced with a look of horror and pain. Leo stands in front of me with a gaping hole in his chest, I reach out to him and notice the blood, his blood is covering my hand's. Leo falls to the ground and I scramble to pick him up and hold him to my chest. "No! Please no, not again! Please!"_

"No!" I shoot up clutching my chest as if it will calm how erratic my heart is beating. "Just a dre-...no just a nightmare..." I whisper quietly, exiting the tent quickly for some air, I head to the small creek that's located conveniently nearby and wash my face trying to scrub the dream away.

The sun still isn't peeking out yet and it looks like it won't for a while yet. 'How long was I asleep anyway?' Shaking my head, I decide to get a fire going just for something to keep me busy. After setting up the fire I remember I still don't have anything to eat. _'Well shit there goes that plan'_ Just then another howl sounds off in the distance but this time its followed by voices shouting, I can't make out anything that was said, that howl drowned most of it out. Looking back towards my fire I debate with myself, do I stay here and brood by the fire, or do I let my curiosity get the better of me and go see what's going on? The howl resounds once again this time with even more shouting, I've already made my decision as I take off in the direction of the voices.

Slowing down as I draw near the voices become clearer so I crouch down and move slowly forward. Moving closer still I see a clearing up ahead, moving even closer I decide to stay out of the clearing and stick to the trees surrounding it. I see two groups, on one end is a pack of giant wolves on another end is a group of vampires from what I can see but their eyes are the wrong color. Looking over the wolves again I notice a man standing in front of the group, scanning the wolves yet again I realize they must be wolf shifters. 'So that's what all the growling is about.' From what I know shifters and vampires don't particularly get along which begs the question as to why they are here in the first place no one seems to be making any sudden movements on the vampires' side they are as still as statues. Upon closer inspection of the vampires I see three males and four females, the pair that stands at the head of the group must the leader of the group. The male in front has blonde hair that's slicked back his eyes are a light gold color he seems to have a compassionate aura that surrounds him, the woman next to him has long light brown hair her eyes are the same bright gold as the male next to her she emits an aura similar to the males but her's seems more motherly, when I notice that I feel a pang in my heart towards the memories of my own mother but I quickly shake the feeling away. Moving on to the next pair something akin to a growl almost makes it way up my throat but I swallow it back down when I notice the big hulking male that reminds me of my older brother but I take in his black hair and gold eyes and calm down. _'This man is not my brother.'_ I take a few deep breaths and continue my scrutiny. The female next to 'The Hulk' as I've nicknamed him is a beautiful blonde bomb shell my eyes widen slightly as I take in her appearance, long flowing blonde hair and golden eyes, she seems to emit an aura of indifference and nonchalance. Moving on to the next pair I take in the last male of the group that seems to have forgotten what the hell a comb is, his hair is copper in color and it looks as if he rolled out of bed that way the same golden eyes that adorn the others are present as well. The female next to him has a wild mane of fire for hair and she too adorns golden eyes, the smirk that seems ever-present on her lips promises mischief. Last but not least I take in the final member of their group and my heart stops and restarts beating so fast I'm afraid they'll hear it. This is clearly a goddess before my eye's for I have never seen something as beautiful as her on this earth, long braided raven hair flowing down her back her body it seems is very petite, the thing that catches me most are her eye's seemingly different from her kin her eyes are a rich amber color and I can't help but lose myself in them.

A growl from the wolves' snap's me out of my thought's, I manage to pry my eye's from my goddess. 'Wait mine?' Shaking the thought away I take in both group's as a whole, both have tense posture seemingly ready to strike or defend at any time. My eye's snap back to my goddess. 'What's up with me?' Shaking the thought away again I notice her posture has become ridged and her eyes have glazed over, concern edge's into my heart and it takes all I have to keep my feet planted on the ground instead of rushing to her aid. She eventually snap's out of it and a look of disbelief crosses her feature's and she snap's her head in my direction staring exactly where I'm hidden. I move to back farther into the tree's when of course my stomach decides to make itself known and now everyone is staring my way.

' _Well shit.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's character's belong soley to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my OC's.**

 **AN: welcome back to another chapter! I just wanted to thank everyone that's read the story so far and also those that have reviewed or favorited and followed.**

 **Thank you! Now on with the story!**

 **CH 3: New Discoveries**

I'm sure you've heard of this human affliction called, what was it? Panic attack's? Yeah that's it, I'm pretty sure I'm having one right about now. My heart is beating so wildly right now; I know for certain that everyone in the clearing in front of me can hear it. I'm struggling to breath and my hands are sweating like crazy.

I have no time to calm my erratic heart or my uneven breathing when one of the wolves' call's out demanding to know who is there, I'm silent as I pull my hood up on my sweater to cover my face and start slowly backing away from the clearing.

As I slowly start to slink farther into the forest I notice a shift in one of the wolves, from what I'm able to see this wolf has medium brown fur and dark brown eyes, taking notice of the wolf's stance it has shifted as if ready to pounce. An uneasy feeling well's in my chest when I see the wolf's attention is not on me but on the vampire's or more specifically my goddess, anger rises in me when the wolf dare's to snarl in her direction. Looking towards my goddess for an answer to the wolf's apparent anger I see a smug expression on her face as if she knows something he doesn't, this confuses and intrigues me but I'm snapped out of my train of thought when the wolf snap's and snarl's at her before sprinting towards her.

Without thinking I go full speed to head the wolf off before leaping into the air and slamming onto it's back, the wolf taken by surprise by the force and speed of the blow is sent snout first into the ground, getting a face full of dirt as it slide's to a stop a few feet in front of my goddess.

Still seething I heft the wolf up and heave it back over to its pack. Taking deep calming breath's my rage subsides and what I've just done come's back full force like a punch to the gut. Cautiously I glance around to take in everyone's reaction to my sudden appearance, glancing towards the wolves first, shock, disbelief, and outrage are clearly present though varied throughout the pack. Glancing towards the vampire's I see shock, disbelief, respect, and longing? Noticing that last emotion clearly displayed from my goddess my heart speeds up and my confusion increases. Not a soul from either group has said a word, as if sensing my anxiety my goddess take's a step towards me her mouth opens to speak to me but she stop's immediately, her eye's change to a coal black with her nostrils flaring her mouth snaps shut as she seems to take my scent in. From my knowledge about vampire's I'm aware that their eye's only go black based on strongly displayed emotion mostly anger, hunger, and arousal.

My thoughts are interrupted when the bed headed male vampire move's to place a restraining hand on my goddess's arm, unbidden a growl rises in my throat and I can't help it when it slips out causing the male to eye me warily while he slowly take's a step back. My goddess take's another step towards me causing my heart to kick into overdrive, I wince when I realize that can't be good around vampire's. Instead of being deterred by this she moves closer still until we are only a few inches apart that's when her scent hits me, my head seems to spin slightly as I take it in, she smells of lavender and honey mixed with almond's it's absolutely intoxicating. Seemingly in a trance we move even closer until we are a breath apart, my eye's stay glued to her 'Perfectly pouty kissable pink lips.' I can't help but think, and I know her eyes are glued to my lips as well.

Shouting breaks me out of my trance, I shake my head pulling my hood down over my face even more and take a few steps back, the action cause's a look of hurt and sadness to appear on her face. It makes me want to wrap her in my arms and make it go away but unfortunately for me being so distracted by my goddess I don't notice the wolf charging at me until I'm flung through the air.

Flying through the air I twist my body so that instead of landing face first I land on my feet, when I successfully stick the landing I crouch down and prepare myself for the wolf to charge me again, instead of the wolf however I'm tackled by my pixie like goddess her hands are searching and soothing trying to discern any damage or pain I may be in. Peering around my pixie I have a strained view of what I assume originally was a wolf but is now a battered ball of bruises, he look's broken and afraid as he eye's my pixie whilst crawling back towards his pack. 'Wait' I think. 'He's afraid of my pixie?' Looking down at my pixie that has settled herself on top of me and is now purring an action that I find overwhelming cute, I glance back and forth between the two when it suddenly click's what happened to that wolf and my eyes widen at the revelation. _'Holy shit! She fucked him up!'_ I would be amused by all this if not for my current predicament. I'm currently trapped under my tiny pixie goddess, every time I attempt to move she makes a noise of disapproval. Going through everything that's happened so far I'm becoming overwhelmed and exhaustion is starting to creep up on me. I start contemplating just running off and forgetting about this whole mess, my heart ache's when I think of running away from the other half of my sou- 'WHAT!' I think in alarm, my soul mate? I remember hearing about this from the village elders, we are born with only half of our soul the other half is a part of those you who you share the rest of your existence with together when one dies the other soon follows so that one half is never without the other. 'Soul mate' this thought repeats itself over and over in my mind like a mantra. I think of all the signs that point towards my pixie being my soulmate. One, when I first saw her I felt pulled in her direction almost like a magnet it took all my willpower not to run to her and embrace her. Two, I felt protective when the wolf lunged at her, jealous, and possessive when bedhead tried to touch her. Finally, when we were so close I could feel the coolness of her skin all I wanted to do is to kiss her. 'Soul mate.' I think with smile 'I've found her.'

The shouting match that's taking place around us pulls me from my inner musings. It looks as though a fight is going to break out because of my pixie and I. "Stay on your side mutt's!" The blonde bombshell shouts angrily, the wolves growl and snap in response. "Rosalie! That's enough, I raised you better!" the motherly caramel haired vampire scold's, looking properly chastised the blonde buries her face in 'The Hulk's' chest whilst he chuckles, in response she smacks him upside the head and he grumbles out something that sounds like "Worth it."

Bedhead and the compassionate blonde male both try to calmly talk the wolves down but it doesn't seem to have an effect, then the fiery redhead yells " What the hell is your problem mutts?" The wolves all either growl or snap in response, this continues for a while until the large black wolf shifts into a tall and muscular human male, he quickly dresses in shorts and calms his pack down before he answers. "The one we have a problem with is the newcomer." All eyes are on me now causing me to shift uncomfortably, my pixie grumbles in displeasure above me seemingly oblivious to what's happening around us she snuggles further into me making me melt on the spot. Turning my head towards the wolves I'm prepared to offer to leave so as not to cause trouble.

My pixie goes ridged in my arm's causing me to spring to my feet with her in my arms trying to discern her distress when I see her eyes have that glazed over look again. After a few moment's she seems to snap out of it and her grip tightens on my sweater as if I'm going to disappear, I have a sinking feeling she knows my decision. "Don't leave me." She pleads with me, confirming that she has in fact figured out my plan or at least part of it. "Stay with me." She looks so broken it breaks my heart. Something akin to a sob escapes her throat. I know she can't cry but her eyes have misted over with tears that will never fall, rocking her to and fro I start humming softly a tune my mother once taught to me and after a few minutes of this she stops sobbing and it dies down to soft whimpers that make my heart clench. Trying to smile reassuringly at her I turn my attention back to the wolves purposely deepening my voice and say. "What if I left?" Immediately my pixie and to my surprise the rest of her coven protest and shoot that idea down. My eyes start to tear at the warmth in everyone's voice, I force the tears back and continue while looking at my pixie. "What if I left?" I repeat softly, the leader of the pack seems to contemplate this for a time until he nods his head. "That is acceptable if... you leave now." I nod my head reluctantly in response. "Good, you leave within the hour." He states. "This meeting is concluded is it not Cullen's?" He asks, not waiting for a response he sends his wolves off and runs after them.

That brings me to the now awkward situation with the Cullen's. For now, I pry my pixie off of me, that look of hurt passes her face again and it pains me but it's for the best. Trying to mask my emotions I take in everyone's face to my surprise everyone looks solemn which confuses me. As if sensing my confusion my pixie responds. "I-We don't want you to leave." She whispers. "Don't go." Pain grips my heart as I respond in my deepened voice "I have to...but this isn't goodbye." With that I take off into the forest not looking back at my pixie's heartbroken expression else I lose my resolve.

My return back to my camp is solemn and quiet until I suddenly break out in laughter because I realize now that I don't know any of their name's, my laughter breaks off and a smile adorns my face when I realize I'll have something to look forward to then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my OC's.**

 **Side Note: BOLD = Visions**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CH 4: Longing**

 **Alice POV**

"Are you sure?" Edward asked for what seemed the hundredth time this morning. "Well excuse me for being thorough!" He huffed, rolling my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "Edward you literally saw my vision for yourself! How are _you_ still unsure?" I asked in exasperation, we'd been arguing about this since we got back from hunting last night and I was seriously considering the possibility that vampires are able to get headaches, because I sure as hell had one now. Edward opened his mouth to respond but was thankfully cut off by Emmett's booming voice. "Don't get your panties in a bunch Eddie boy! When has Ali-cat ever steered us wrong?" Edward finally snapped his mouth shut, with one final glare in my direction he stomped upstairs to pout like a drama queen. "HEY! I heard that!" Edward shouted, rolling my eyes I grabbed my sketch book and plopped down on the couch. Flipping through my sketches I found a blank page and got to work drawing the figure from my most recent vision.

 **I was running this much I knew for sure I seemed to be running to something, as I weaved through the trees I finally came to a stop just outside my meadow. Gasping I took in the figure standing in the middle of my meadow, I couldn't see the persons face for it along with half of its body was covered by the wing of an angel protruding from its back. The most confusing thing about the angel standing in front of me was not only did it only have one wing on its back but... it was blood red. I moved closer but when I did the figure got even blurrier until the vision faded.**

Snapping out of my vision I was brought back to reality by the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut. Peeking over the back of the couch I was pretty sure there was only one other person that makes as much noise as Emmett, my suspicions were confirmed when I saw a blur of fire and then felt a dip in the couch. "I take it Ed's pouting in our room again?" She asked a smile present on her lips. "You know how he is Victoria, did you even need to ask." I responded with a giggle, she faded out and I enter a quick vision.

 **Her smile turned mischievous when she spotted my recent sketch. "Well well what have we here?" She snatched it out of my hands and raced out of the room.**

"Don't even think about it Tori." I snapped at her when I pulled out of my vision. Victoria face changed to mock innocence. "What?" She asked pretending to be confused. Shaking my head, I tuned her out and continued with the sketch I was now shading in with color. "Who or what is that?" Unsure as to what she was referring to I looked to see her gaze on my drawing. "I'm not sure..." I responded, thinking about this figure from my vision I remembered feeling intense emotions, longing, and love were the most prominent though I couldn't understand why. "It's your mate isn't it?" Edward asked from the stairs.

I froze. "What?" I whispered, my mate? How? What? Why? My inner ramblings were cut off by Edward's chuckle. "If your thoughts are anything to go by then I'd say my guess was pretty accurate." He stated matter of factly, I opened my mouth to spew more questions when suddenly the living room was filled by a girlish squeal. Wincing I looked towards Victoria when I noticed her look towards the kitchen. I peered around Tori only to bust out laughing with her and Edward when we realized that squeal came from Emmett. Clearing his throat Emmett tried to play it off by picking me up and spinning me around. "Finally! I thought Ali-cat would never get laid!" Before I could retaliate I was beaten to the punch or should I say slap by Rosalie. "Ouch! Dammit Rose!" Rolling her eyes, she turned to smile at me. "Emmett is right though it's about time you finally found someone Alice." Settling down next to me she picked up my sketch book. "So, this is your other half huh? What is this?" Rose asked curiously. "It's an angel with clipped wings." I responded taking my sketch book back and caressing the picture reverently. "That's not telling us much dear." Another voice added, twisting around I noticed Esme coming in from the garden. Sighing I responded. "Unfortunately I don't know much." I grumbled, being wrapped up in a warm hug was her response. "I'm sure you'll meet each other soon." She added with a reassuring smile. "I hope s-" I cut off as I was pulled into another vision.

 **Me and my family and the wolves all stood in a clearing we frequently used for baseball, the wolves on one side us opposite them. The only one not wolfed out was their alpha Sam Uley, the wolves all glare at us with hatred. "We've run into a problem Cullen's." He says curtly, his wolves growled at us in response. "What seems to be the problem Sam?" Carlisle asked calmly. "Red eyes have appeared on our land." He responds, Rosalie snaps at the wolves. "How is that our problem mutts!" He glares at her. "We believe you may be familiar with one of them referred to as James."**

Gasping as I pull out of my vision I notice Edward's face is grim. "Not good. Esme you need to call Carlisle now!" I said, not wasting a second she blurs over to the phone and urges Carlisle to come home now. "What did you see Ali." Rose asks, Edward and I share a look and he responds. "Trouble."

"So he is after us again?" Carlisle asks from his seat on the sofa next to Esme. "I don't know for sure, but I don't have any other ideas as to why he'd be here so I think it's safe to assume at least that much." I answered, it becomes quiet as everyone takes this new information in until the phone ringing breaks the silence. Exchanging a look between me, and Edward his face becomes grim as he answers. " Cullen residence who is this?" The other end of the line is silent for a few seconds before finally there is a response. "Carlisle Cullen I presume? Our council thought it best that my pack and your... _family_ meet in person to discuss a problem we've had recently." The tone this mutt uses... almost like he is talking to someone beneath him garners a growl from almost everyone, to our surprise even Esme almost growled at him she seemed to swallow it back though as Carlisle responds. " Of course we would be more than happy to meet your pack. There is a clearing near the river you can see it from Multnomah Falls. Are you familiar with the area?" The wolf grumbles for a few seconds then answers. "I know the area of which you speak Cullen. Be there tonight or you will regret it." He says curtly, not waiting for a response the wolf hangs up. It's silent for a few seconds until. "How is it we're dead and we have more manners than they do?" Edward asks. "Well Eddie you know what they say 'Once a bitch always a bitch'." Emmett booms, surprisingly even Esme giggles at that one. Carlisle clears his throat clearly trying to fight a smile that twitches at his lips and says. " Alright now kids that's enough, I believe it'd be a good idea for everyone to go hunting now in preparation for tonight so we're ready for the wolves." We all nod in agreement and blur away.

"Ah... there is nothing like the smell of dog shit at night to really get the blood pumping." Rosalie deadpans much to Emmett's amusement. "I call dibs on first shower!" Victoria retorts, Esme shakes her head mock exasperation at our antics which brings a giggle from me. A foul stench snaps us out of our playful mood immediately and puts us all on edge. "Cullen's I see your already here." The alpha of the pack Sam steps forward his pack flanks him on his left and his right. "Indeed, the question is however why are we here?" Carlisle asks stepping forward with Esme at his side, my vision plays out in real time. "We've run into a problem Cullen's." Says Sam curtly, his wolves growl at us in response. "What seems to be the problem Sam?" Carlisle asks calmly. "Red eyes have appeared on our land." He responds, just like my vision Rosalie snaps at the wolves. "How is that our problem mutts!" Sam glares at her. "We believe you may be familiar with one of them referred to as James." I don't hear Carlisle's response as I'm pulled into a vision.

 **Something almost like a growl comes from the right of us between the trees. Everyone's attention snaps to it immediately well almost everyone, one of the wolves seems fixated on me for reasons unknown to me and without giving me or anyone else to react he charges at me, I'm more than ready for it when a blur races to meet the wolf head on and slams onto it's back bringing it to a sliding stop in front of me.**

Returning from my vision my head immediately snaps in the direction my blur comes from 'Mine?' I have no time to contemplate that odd thought when my vision yet again plays out in real time. Now I can clearly see the blur from my vision they are unfortunately wearing a hoodie and the only thing visible on the person's face is there lips which are set into a hard line. My shock increases when the stranger hefts the wolf up and heaves him back over to his pack with little effort. Seemingly snapping out of my trance I move to greet the stranger and take a step closer when I'm hit with the most intoxicating thing I've ever smelled, it smells of rain, roses, and the sun. I can't help myself and my thought's repeat themselves like a mantra 'Mine mine mine mine'. Edward must have read my predicament and moves to place a restraining hand on me when the stranger growls at him, he backs away in response and I'm free to advance on the stranger until we are close enough for me to feel the warmth coming from the strangers' skin. My eyes instinctively move to stare at the strangers' lips 'Probably as delicious as this person smells' I think suddenly, much to my utter chagrin we are snapped out of our trance by shouting from the wolves. The stranger steps back and I can't help but feel hurt at the distance that was put between us, I can't dwell on the feelings long when a mutt dares to harm my mate, that little bit of information pauses me for a second before I'm on the dog it takes Emmett and Edward to get me off of him. Edward redirects my attention back to my mate that seems to have recovered from the blow, I can't help it when I launch myself at the stranger and both of us land on the ground the stranger pinned under me as a I frantically check for wounds or pain they may be in. Finding nothing I settle down on top of the stranger only to notice to soft mounds that greet the side of my head that I've lane on her apparent chest. 'So she's a female. Now I just need your beautiful name.'

Unfortunately, nothing seems to work out right when I see a vision of my lovely mate leaving I can't help but whimper and beg and plead with her not to leave, in the end it's not up to either of us when the wolves decide she must leave or the treaty is null and void. After a surprisingly tearful goodbye from not only me but my entire family she takes off leaving me despairing on the ground. I'm wrapped in a tight group hug by my family and the dam finally breaks and I dry sob for what seems like hours until Emmett scoops me up and takes me home.

It's been one month since that day my mood hasn't improved Edward is the only one really aware of how bad it is since I keep a strong face for my family. I haven't been able to get a vision of my one since that day either which scares me, last I saw she was in England I would've gone after her but Edward talked me out of it stating she probably needed time to herself reluctantly I agreed which brings us to now. Everyone is going hunting since school starts up in the morning 'Yay.' I celebrate sulkily in my head.

"Hurry your ass up Ali!" Rosalie calls from her car, blurring into the back seat we head to school. "So you guys as interested in that new student coming today as I am?" Emmett booms from his jeep behind us. 'New student?' I tilt my head in confusion. "Yeah everyone's been talking about it since they found out last week. You'd know that if you weren't busy pouting." Edward tells me, grumbling in response Rose thankfully comes to my rescue. "Oh can it princess like you wouldn't be a mess if Tori left you." Thankfully that shuts him up as we arrive at the school parking lot. Hopping from the back seat I glide over to the main office to pick up everyone's schedule. Heading back outside I'm hit with an intoxicating scent _her_ intoxicating scent I think and look everywhere trying to pin it down when I notice a sleek motorcycle parked adjacent to us the operator of the bike seems to be nowhere in sight that is until I become enveloped in her scent snapping my head to the right I come face to face with the most beautiful forest green eyes I've ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my OC's.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CH 5: Return**

 **Bella POV**

Like a deer caught in head lights we just stared at one another for what seemed like hours but was probably just a few minutes. I had this whole speech worked out for when we met again but I lost it along with my confidence when we locked eyes. My pixie was the one to snap out of her trance first, her eyes darkened again but not to the black that they were when we first met now they are a dark golden color, her nostrils are flaring slightly no doubt taking in my scent she opens her mouth to say something but snaps it closed as one of her coven members puts a familiar restraining hand on her arm. I notice now that it's the bed head boy from a month ago. Jealousy licks at my insides as I glare down at the hand he has placed on her arm, seemingly aware of where I'm glaring he quickly removes his hand. Looking between the two of them my eyes are inevitably drawn to my goddess as her's are to mine, she seems to be committing my face to memory taking in as much as she can. With her staring so intensely at me I can't help it when a blush rises to my cheeks, bed head stiffens and seems to stop breathing while my pixie seems to be greedily sucking in air and a purr escapes her lips and my blush deepens further.

I soon spot the rest of her coven present as well, they make their way over to the three of us as bed head along with now 'The Hulk' start to drag my goddess off towards the woods, noticing my pixie's struggle I move to intervene when I'm blocked by the fiery red head and the blonde bombshell. "Move." I command firmly, they share a look and the blonde pulls out a notepad writes something down on it, tearing out the note and handing it to me It seems to be an address, sensing my confusion the red head adds. "It's our home address, meet us there after school, after all we wouldn't want you to miss your first day." sending a mischievous smile my way she walks at a human pace off towards the woods followed shortly by the blonde. One thought seems prevalent in my mind as I stand before the front doors of the school 'What the fuck just happened?'.

Walking through the front entrance I spot someone sitting behind a desk with the nameplate Ms. Cope on the front, making my approach she notices me and asks for my name. "I'm Bella Rein the new transfer student here for my junior year Ms. Cope." I politely respond, handing me what looks like a schedule, a map, and a yellow slip of paper which she tells me to get signed by my teachers and returned to her by the end of the day she sends me on my way.

Wandering around the school I locate my first class of the day, English, my schedule reads; English, Biology, and History after lunch its Art and finally Gym. After locating the rest of my classes, I check the clock and notice I've still got at least ten minutes until I need to get to class so I decide to wander the halls while going over my encounter this morning in my head, I'm so lost in my thoughts I accidently walk into someone spilling our stuff everywhere. "I'm so sorry!" I frantically try to help gather our stuff up when I notice whoever I walked into hasn't said anything or moved at all I look up and lock eyes with a girl that screams 'Fake' she has a fake spray tan and way too much perfume on, her hair is blonde and her eyes are pale green her mouth is agape as she eyes me up and down with a look that sends unpleasant shivers down my spine. Luckily I'm saved from saying anything by the warning bell and I quickly scramble off to my first class.

When I enter my English class the teacher along with everyone else in the classroom stop their conversations in favor of ogling me bringing a slight flush to my cheeks from the attention 'Over a thousand years old and I still act like a teenager.' I snort internally, I quickly introduce myself and get my new teacher Mr. Mason to sign my slip and then awkwardly shuffle to one of the empty seats at the back, everyone follows my movement making the teacher clear his throat to get everyone's attention back on him. This process repeats for all of my classes until lunch, following the herd of students I make my way to the lunch room I grab a tray and pick up whatever looks edible which isn't a whole lot so I settle for an apple and a bottle of water. I quickly scan the lunch room trying to spot if the mysterious 'Cullen's' have come back yet when someone taps my shoulder, spinning around I come face to face with a baby faced boy with blue eyes. "Hey, you're the new girl Bella right? I'm Mike Newton why don't you come sit with me and my friends." He spouts out while trying to slyly lean in closer to me, not seeing many other options since most of the tables are full or quickly filling up I nod. " Cool! I'm sure you'll get along great." He says leading me over to a table near the middle of the lunch room. As we approach I quickly glance over everyone sitting down at the table, I stop dead in my tracks at the familiar pale green eyes from earlier. Mike noticing my slight incapacitation drags me the rest of the way and thankfully plops me in a chair on the other side of the table from her. "Hey guys this is the new girl Bella." Everyone's attention is now on me if it wasn't before and I wave awkwardly when no one says anything after Mike's introduction. A kind looking girl clears her throat and sticks her hand out for me to shake. "Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Angela Weber." Her introduction kicks everyone into gear and they all introduce themselves. "Hey I'm Ben." "Sup I'm Tyler." "Eric Yorkie" and finally the 'Fake' girl and her twin. "I'm Lauren Mallory, pleasure to meet you Bella." She almost purrs sending me those unpleasant shivers again. "Jessica Stanley, so how do you like Forks so far?" Slightly grateful for her interruption I smile weakly her way which brings a slight scowl from Lauren that I ignore. "Hmm well I haven't been here long but so far the people are nice." It's not a complete lie Angela seems like a good person and- dare I say it so does Jessica. They all seem to accept my response and a few return to their conversations while Angela and I start talking about small unimportant things while we compare schedules. Jumping slightly when I feel something drag itself up my leg my attention is immediately brought to Lauren who is currently smirking in my direction. I jerk my leg closer to me but her foot follows, opening my mouth to call her out on it I'm interrupted by the bell. "Need an escort to class Bella?" Lauren asks as she slides up to me. "No thanks Lauren me and Bella share our last two classes come on Bella." My saving grace the beautiful Angela thankfully saves me who upon noticing my relief giggles slightly. Quickly dragging her out of the lunch room we make our way to art. "So Lauren huh?" looking sharply to my left I notice her amusement much to my displeasure. "Dear God no please no." I almost whimper I can't help it that she seriously creeps me out to no end. "I've honestly never seen her that way with anyone." 'Oh joy.' I think sarcastically, we finally make it to the Art class we share and she leaves me to introduce myself, getting my slip signed yet again the teacher then directs me to surprise surprise yet another empty seat in the back.

Class passes surprisingly quickly and soon Angela and I are walking to the final class of the day Gym. Angela directs me over to Coach Clapp while she goes to get changed. After signing my slip, he directs me over to his office where he hands me my gym uniform and sends me on my way before the lesson starts. Thankfully the locker room seems empty, pulling off my hoodie and my shirt I start to unzip my pants when someone's hands wrap around me and slide up my abdomen. Recoiling from the touch I stumble back tripping over air I land on my butt and look up into pale green eyes. "Hello Bella."

"Lauren! What are you doing?!"

Using my incapacitation to her advantage she straddles me. "Get off!" I don't want to hurt this human but my patience only goes so far. Pushing her off of me I move to grab my shirt when I notice it's not where I dropped it, clearing of someone's throat brings my attention to Mallory again and I notice she has my damn clothes. Pinching the bridge of my nose I sigh in exasperation. "What do you think you're doing?" She opens her mouth to respond when I notice her start to pale a bit.

An animalistic roar sounds in the locker room snapping my attention in its direction I come face to face with my furious goddess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **'** _ **Thoughts**_ **'**

 **"Talking"**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CH 6: Possessive**

 **Bella POV**

I'm only slightly ashamed to admit it but, when my pixie roared in a rage at Lauren I became... aroused, the violent blush that took over my body at my slightly less the PG thoughts to the situation caused me to almost scoff aloud at how destroyed my pixie makes my thought process. Now however there were more pressing issues, like the impending doom of one Lauren Mallory. Almost like a reminder to the situation another ferocious roar sounds out of my petite looking goddess. My mind races, trying to find a solution to this situation that continues to spiral out of control, however the pixie like goddess before me cares for none of my inner turmoil as she slowly stalks over to a cowering Lauren with murder in her eyes. Almost on instinct I quickly move forward and wrap my arms around her petite body which immediately halts her advance, her stance turns rigid for a moment before she returns my embrace.

"Leave now." I call out to Lauren over my shoulder, her only response is rapid clambering footsteps out of the locker room leaving me and my goddess alone. Releasing a sigh, I move to take a step back so I can at the very least change into my gym uniform finally, but small and deceptively strong arms continue to lock me in place. It's only then that I remember that I'm still half naked and the violent blush from earlier returns full force. In response to my embarrassment a loud and soothing purring rumbles from my pixies chest causing me to practically melt into her embrace.

"Mine." My pixies voice breaks the silence, glancing downwards my eyes connect with her's, the look in her eyes is what can only be described as predatory. I don't notice her slowly backing us up until my back connects with the wall. "Mine. No one else can touch you, see you, but me." She declares, pinning my arms above my head, one hand holding them in place, her other hand slowly drifts up my body and starts tracing my features causing my eyes to flutter closed. "If I'm yours my goddess, then" I trail off, making sure our eyes are connected again before I buck my hips and flip our positions, I start leaning over so my mouth is just a few inches before hers. "Your mine." I brush my lips lightly over her's. I was not prepared for the amount of sheer willpower it took to resist taking her here, it was a primal need, something I've never felt before. I redirected my lips to her cheeks, her eyes, and her nose. Pulling back, I get lost in her eyes which are slowly regaining that amber hue that I adore, backing up I speedily cover myself with my clothes again.

"Tease." I can almost hear the pout in her voice and it brings a smile to my face, she has no idea how much it took for me to stop touching her, kissing her being surrounded by her scent wasn't helping it seemed to cling to me like a second skin, as I turn to face her my breath catches in my throat as I'm struck by her beauty all over again, her eyes have finally regained some of their original color a dark amber I can't help but lose myself in. "God your beautiful." I blurt out and quickly clamp a hand over my mouth, her eyes similar no doubt to my own are wide with surprise as several emotions pass through her eyes before settling on an emotion I can't quite recognize. My pixie's gaze causes my body to heat up and the beginnings of arousal start to coil in my stomach once again, coughing several times to try and work past the lump in my throat I step forward with my hand extended. "My name is Bella Rein, it's a pleasure to meet you...?" I trail off hoping for her to fill in the blank which she thankfully does. "Well Bella," she purrs "My name is Alice Cullen." Instead of her going for my extended hand however she embraces causing me to let out a small squeak of surprise. Alice giggles slightly at my awkwardness as a blush suffused my cheeks once again. A polite cough breaks us out of our embrace and brings a soft growl from Alice.

"Oh relax shorty, you should be grateful me and blondie cleaned up your mess with Mallory." The mischievous redhead from this morning struts into the locker room with a smirk on her face. Alice's face scrunches up in confusion for a minute before it dawns on her that she very nearly killed Lauren, if it were possible she almost seemed to go paler and her face is filled with an expression of horror and guilt. Not liking her distress in the least I place my hand on her lower back and start rubbing what I hope are soothing circles, her body seems to slump towards mine in response as she relaxes but the expression on her face is still the same but seems to be a little less severe. As if noticing me for the first time the redhead moves her attention to me as she glances between mine and Alice's posture and close proximity, a cherchire cat like grin spreads on her face that promises mischief. "Well what have we here?" Tilting her head as she scans me up and down, her gaze makes me shift a little in discomfort and if possible her smile grows even larger before she finally extends her hand in greeting. "Victoria Cullen at your service Bella." I'm thrown for a second by how she already knows my name before I realize that with her vampire super hearing she probably overheard the whole incident in the locker room including my introduction with Alice causing me to blush slightly in mortification. "Nice to meet you Victoria." I move to take her hand but a small growl coming from the goddess that I'm practically embracing right now halts my advance, rolling her eyes Victoria withdraws her hand and I glance at Alice to see that her expression is slightly sheepish right now causing me to giggle slightly.

"No need to be so possessive Ali, Tori means no harm." A new voice breaks in before the blonde bombshell walks into view. "Rosalie Hale, nice to put a name to face Bella." Deciding not to extend her hand she simply nods in my direction which I return. "It's nice to a put a name to at least a few from your coven." I respond a flicker of sunrise passes over everyone's features and a look a intrigue replaces it and I can guess why. "Yes I'm aware you are vampires, I'm also aware of your shifter neighbors." Victoria snorts softly and Rosalie simply scoffs. "As much as I'd like to continue this little get together I think a change in venue is in order." Victoria states, glancing around I nod in agreement.

I'm not sure what I was expecting when Victoria said a change in venue was in order. ' _It sure as hell wasn't a damn mansion!'_ Smiling knowingly Alice practically dances to the front door whilst dragging me along, we haven't been out of physical contact since that incident in the locker room. ' _Which is more than ok with me_.' Rosalie and Victoria both sent a smirk our way before blurring into the house.

Alice and I barely make it through the threshold of the entrance before I'm swept up into a hug, the scent of lavender and chamomile envelops me. "Welcome my dear it's so lovely to meet you, I'm Esme Cullen." I blink rapidly in response to try and keep the tears at bay as I'm struck by how warm and motherly this woman is. "Nice to meet you Esme, you have a lovely home." Sending a smile my way she squeezes me once before releasing me. I move to step back by Alice's side before I'm grabbed into more of a bear hug but this time Alice doesn't take kindly and snarls in the givers direction which I discover is who I deemed 'The Hulk', I'm surprised that I am not being crushed right now there is barely any strength in his embrace but that neither placates nor pleases Alice as he is sent flying through the window.

"Mine!" Not wanting a repeat of the incident at school I quickly wrap my arms around her and pull her against my body, the response is immediate she burrows further into me and starts purr which I may or may not have squealed at, internally of course _._ "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!" Esme scolds causing Alice to wince slightly and the purring stops immediately much to my disappointment. "I taught you better than this young lady!" Looking downcast Alice grumbles out a begrudging apology to Esme, which causes her lips to twitch slightly in amusement. "Not to me dear, to Emmett." A booming laugh interrupts this exchange. "It's alright, I know Ali-cat is just so excited to finally be getting some." 'The Hulk' who I now know is named Emmett continues to goad Alice causing me to send a growl in his direction. "Oooh she's feisty I like it!" Seeming to have Emmett's approval the bed head boy decides to approach. "I'm Edward, it's nice to properly meet you Bella." Grateful for the simple introduction I smile and shake his hand in response before I'm pulled back against Alice. "Unfortunately Carlisle won't be back for a while yet because of the extra shift he took at the hospital." Edward adds, I'm confused for a moment before it dawns on me. "Ah he is your coven leader then?" Getting a nod in response I decide to ask the question that's been plaguing me a while. "Um forgive me if I'm being rude but, why are all of your eyes golden and not red? In my experience with vampires they have always been red or burgundy in color." Varying levels of amusement are displayed on everyone's features before my Alice answers. "Well we don't hunt humans, we hunt animals which is why our eyes are this way. We like to think of ourselves as Vegetarians." This brings a small chuckle out of everyone before Rosalie clears her throat. "Alright enough with the pleasantries I've been patient enough. You know what we are but the question is, what are you?" This causes Alice to growl at her before my hand on her shoulder brings it to a stop. "It's ok Alice she is right it's only fair." Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepare myself for their reactions to what I'm about to say. "Among my people I am what is referred to as cecidit or The Fallen." Sensing everyone's confusion I decided an explanation is not enough. "It would be easier if I showed you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my OC's.**

 **"Talking"**

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 **CH 7: Explanations**

 **Bella POV**

* * *

"You know," I start while looking at Emmett questioningly. "When I said I'd show you this is definitely not what I meant." Everyone is gathered in the backyard, there is a small boulder next to an excited looking Emmett, Alice looks both amused and concerned all at once from her place at my side, the rest of the Cullen's look as though they are on their way to a carnival that they've been to a million times over. Seemingly bored and unconcerned except for Esme who looks worried and anxious, which causes me some concern.

"Well?" Emmett questions excitedly to my confusion. "Well what?" Rolling his eyes, he notices I'm still not moving. "I want to see what your made of!" Furrowing my brow in confusion I respond. "The hell does that have to do with the boulder?" Emmett cracks his knuckles in response. "We are going to arm wrestle." He states as if it were obvious.

' _He can't be serious.'_ I think incredulously, noting the anticipation on his face it finally dawns on me that he is indeed serious.

 _'No! What if I hurt him? O-or I lose control or-...'_

"No." I respond immediately, everyone becomes confused and Emmett looks as though I've taken away his favorite toy. Alice leans further into me garnering my attention, our eyes lock for a few moments before a look of realization passes on her face and a soft smile makes its way onto her lips. "You won't hurt him you know, at least not physically, his pride however." She trails off with a smirk and taps her finger knowingly on her head when Emmett scoffs. "As if your scrawny little girlfriend could kick my ass." My eyes narrow at him causing him to shift slightly in discomfort much to Alice's amusement.

 _'You want to go monkey man? Let's go!'_

"Ok" I state simply squeezing Alice once before letting her go and heading towards him. The change is instant he goes from pouty to excited reminding me faintly of a puppy which causes both me and to my confusion Edward to chuckle slightly. _'It's almost as if-'_ Glancing in Edwards direction briefly he simply shrugs in response causing me to for the moment let it go and turn my attention back to Emmett who to my amusement is stretching. "You know that does nothing for you right?" He just shrugs and places his elbow on the boulder. "Yeah, yeah whatever just get over here so I can put you down on your ass!" Raising my eyebrow in response I match his position on clasp his hand and mine together. At some point Edward must have made his way over because he now stands to the side with his hand clasped over both of ours. "Don't beat him too quickly." Edward says before he begins counting down, I can feel Emmett's arm tense in response and I quickly do the same. "Begin!" As soon as the word leaves Edwards' lips Emmett's arm along with the rest of him is planted firmly in the ground making an Emmett shaped crater. It's silent in the clearing for a few moments and Emmett to my amusement looks like a fish out of water from his place on the ground causing me to break the silence by bursting out laughing.

* * *

Letting go of Emmett I step away only to be tackled to the ground by my pixie. "That looked even better than in my vision." she says, furrowing my brow I'm distracted from voicing my confusion by soft lips and teeth nipping at my exposed throat. Unable to help myself a deep throaty moan makes its way up throat causing Alice to still above me before a loud purring fills the clearing around us, finally looking into Alice's eyes I see nothing but pitch black sending a shiver down my spine, a coiling in my belly alerts me to the beginnings of arousal, once it makes its presence known Alice inhales deeply and it causes her eyes to darken impossibly further.

The clearing of someone's throat jolts me out of my stupor bringing my attention to the final Cullen I had yet to meet, Carlisle. I try to clamber to my feet but Alice brings that movement to a halt with the sound of her growl. I realize now that she has yet to move from her position on top of me, flushing impossibly red I try to avoid her gaze that I can feel burning into my very being. "Alice." Carlisle's stern voice tries to break through our haze causing her to cut her eyes sharply over to him and release a deep throaty growl. Everyone around us seems to still at that, from my position underneath my pixie I'm able to just barely get a glimpse of their faces. Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie all look tense and their expressions are blank except for Edward who has a prominent frown on his visage. Esme, and Carlisle both look significantly concerned, Victoria has a small smirk on her lips which in all honesty doesn't really surprise me.

 _'Why is everyone freaking out? Isn't this normal for vampires?'_

As that particular thought crosses my mind Edward finally pipes up from his position a few feet away from us. "It is normal to an extent, however it's never this bad to the point of her trying to claim you in front of all of us. Alice should be able to resist her urges to do so, especially considering the fact that she has the best control out of anyone here besides Carlisle." I'm startled by the fact that he responded directly to my thoughts and immediately my mental shield goes up so hard and fast that I notice Edward stumble as if physically shoved. "I apologize Edward but I value my privacy, I don't need you poking around in my head!" I shout slightly panicked. Noticing my discomfort Alice immediately snuggles into me farther and the volume of her purring increases. _'So cute!'_ I gush internally, momentarily distracted. So wrapped up in Alice I fail to notice a shift in several of the Cullen's, that is until Alice stills and her body becomes ridged her head snaps in the direction of woods directly behind where we lay on the ground, I follow her line of sight until- "Oh no not the damn mutts again!"

 **AN: First off I want to apologize for the really long wait with this. I can't really offer and explanation other than the fact that my plate was just really full. I've worked on this little by little and even gone back and fixed and errors in previous chapters. I've already got a few of my other stories going as well but I won't post the first chapters of those till I'm done with this story. Hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend! Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my OC's.**

 _'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Visions**_

 **Enjoy!**

 **CH 8: Interruptions**

* * *

 **Alice POV**

Since joining the Cullen's I had, in all honesty, been quite envious of everyone else in my family. They were all paired off, I was the only one without someone that existed solely for me and vice versa. Someone to share this eternity with, now don't get me wrong, I love my family, I would give my life to protect any one of them and in return I know they'd do the same. However, being among them and not having a mate of my own made me lonely, seeing how they interacted with one another made me crave that kind of closeness with someone.

Imagine my delight in finding that companionship finally, after all these years, I was exstatic, overjoyed, so many different emotions all at once. It was overwhelming to be sure. I had my future within my grasp, my one and only forever. My soulmate.

As I looked at Bella, sweet beautiful Bella.

I felt like I had finally come home. It was the only way I could describe that first eye contact, that moment I knew she was mine, that moment I knew I was her's.

For the first time in my unlife, I lost control. I couldn't hold back, it was as if all these untaped emotions bared down on me all at once. Almost as if they had been waiting for her, my Bella. It was honestly what I suspected, to my utter embarasment, what a horny teenager feels like. It felt like I couldn't get close enough to her, like no matter how long I held her, breathed her in, that yearning refused to go away. I could love her for the rest of eternity and, it still wouldn't be enough.

Oddly enough I was okay with that.

* * *

 **Emmett was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Don't beat him too quickly." Edward said with a smirk, he clasps Bella's and Emmett's hands together before counting down. "Begin!" The word is barely out of Edward's mouth before there is and loud boom and an Emmett shaped crater is now on the field.**

 _'Hmm, interesting I didn't realise it was possible someone physically stronger than Emmett existed.'_ Glancing briefly to my family that had gathered on the field, I made eye contact with Edward. His hand was covering a smile that I knew was mirrored on my face and twitching on the edges of my lips. _'I'm not going to lie it also aroused me.'_ As the thought crossed my mind I could practically feel Eddie's eyebrow raise. _'You were just as bad as me when you and Tori were newly mated!'_ A small chuckle was the only response to that. Refocusing on the task at hand I could see my mate struggling with something. I was confused as to why she would be so against a simple arm wrestling match. Leaning in to garner her attention, we locked eyes. I could clearly see the war going on in expressive green eyes. _'She's afraid of hurting him.'_ Glancing briefly at Edward I get a slight head nod in response.

"You won't hurt him you know, at least not physically, his pride however." I proceded to tap my head knowingly only for Emmett to scoff and taunt Bella. As per the usual my vision plays out in real time except what I wasn't prepared for was the show of skin on Bella's part. Her shirt had ridden up exposing deliciously defined abbs. It brought out a primal side of me I wasn't aware existed, it hit so fast and unexpectedly that I couldn't control the need to jump her.

So I didn't.

A fog took over my brain all I could see was Bella, all I could smell was Bella.

 _'Bella Bella Bella'_

And then I smelt it on the wind.

Wolves.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Alice was tensed above me, which in turn seemed to trigger her family to all do the same until-

"Oh no not the damn mutts again!"

 _'Mutts?'_

Craning my neck to get a view of the woods around Alice I saw them. If there's one thing I knew I had over vamps, it was my sight. I knew if I had been given the chance I would have seen them long before the Cullens would have even smelled them. There were at least 7 by my count, I recognized quite a few of them from my previous encounter with them.

Within moments I had gotten to my feet, but not before the Cullens had formed a semi circle around me, blocking me from view. I had to roll my eyes at that, until I remembered I'm not supposed to be here.

 _'Well shit.'_

It was too late to do anything about it now, so taking a page out of the Cullens books I tensed.

And waited.

It didn't take long for them to reach us maybe a few seconds at the most, but those few seconds felt like an eternity. I expected a full on attack, but instead what I got was something completely different.

"Good evening Sam" The patriarch of the family addressed the alpha politely. After puffing himself up and staring us down for a few moments the alpha finally broke eye contact and retreated behind the tree line. After a few moments he returned in a pair of shorts.

"Cullens." Sam almost snarled the words out.

"According to some of your classmates." He sneered. "I hear you have a human here. Planing a little snack are we?" He bit out.

Unable to help myself I snorted out a laugh causing every single Cullen to stare at me as though I'd grown a second head. After a few moments I managed to control my laughter. I noticed Sam looked like his head was going to explode amid his confusing regarding my presense.

"Who the hell are you?!" He spit in my direction causing my Alice to snarl right back at him.

"She is none of your damn business!" Rosalie surprisingly came to my rescue, though it was unnecessary.

"I'm Bella, I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but I've never been one to lie." I answered Sam as if Rosalie had never spoken. Victoria snorted from her position to my right, glancing at her briefly I got a wink in response.

"I'm rather curious." Edward cut in next amidst the wolves snarling. "Even if we did have a human here, why would you show up in our yard fully exposed and ready to fight?" Sam's face showed confusion.

Rosalie rolled her eyes."What he means is, you went based off a rumor, and jumped to conclussions if we had a human over here you would have just completely exposed yourselves you dumbasses."

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded.

"She has a point Esme." Victoria stated her smile that is ever present on her face continuing to grow into a predetory smirk. "In exposing themselves they would have exposed us." Recognition dawns on Sams face.

"That is a violation of the treaty." Emmett finishes whilst cracking his knuckles.

 _'Treaty? I don't understand.'_ Sensing my confusion and perhaps my thoughts Edward mouths 'Later' in my direction to which I nod imperceptibly.

"Now now, let's all calm down for a minute here." Carlisle ever the mediator suggests in an even tone. "No part of the treaty has been broken. As you can see Sam none of us are human." He states placatingly.

Sams scoffs. "Oh really?" Jabbing a finger in my direction. "Then what about her?!" Everyones eyes move to me though I notice Alice is still growling at him. "It's clear to me you've broken the treaty by not only exposing yourselves to her but by outing us as well." Sam's face takes on a smug smile.

 _'No matter how this would have played out I'm sure it would have come to blows.'_ I sighed before slipping my jacket from my shoulders. _'Let's see if the puppies have learned any new tricks.'_

I notice Carlise and Esme trying to placate and calm everyone down including the Cullen 'children'. Sam however has already wolfed out hell bent on starting a war. Looking around at his pack I notice someone familiar. With narrowed eyes I scrutinize a wolf that dares glare down my soulmate, it hits me, the wolf from the clearing that charged at Alice. He's a dead pup. Analizing the rest I do some guess work as to how many wolves I can take out in five minutes. A smirk makes it way onto my face.

 _'All of them in five minutes? Sounds like fun.'_ I shoot off like a rocket barreling into the wolf that dares threaten my Alice. The moment I make contact with him he flies into several trees before laying on the ground unmoving. The clearing falls deadly silent, I make eye contact with each and every wolf on the field.

"Well? Who wants to be next?" I crook my finger in a come hither motion and all hell breaks loose. The first to recover is Alice. She launches herself onto the nearest wolf, which just so happens to be Sam. The rest of the Cullens join the fray as well, but my vision has tunneled to Alice. I notice one other wolf trying to assist Sam, I immediately shoulder slam it causing the wolf to change course directly into a tree. Whipping my head back around I see Alice with Sam in a headlock or at least thats what it looks like she's trying to do her arms can't seem to fit around the massive wolf head. Searing pain racing up my back has me crying out. In my distracted mind I failed to notice that wolf I sent carreening into a tree get back up. The scent of my blood fills the clearing.

I scramble to my feet again, turn around and every single person in the clearing stops cold at the most vicious blood chilling roar that echoes around us.

The source?

Alice.

Much like in the clearing we first met in she launches herself onto the wolf that injured me like a demon possesed. _'Is it bad to be aroused right now?'_ Alice is tearing through the wolves like a knife through butter. Soon there are no wolves left standing except for the alpha, Sam.

I can't focus on that right now the searing pain in my back distracts me, my kind heal quickly, that doesn't make it hurt anyless cause me to pant with my effort to stay standing. My legs buckle underneath me before I make contact cool and sturdy arms cradle me to Alice's chest.

"Alice." It comes out in a whisper. "I think I'll take a nap." Promptly I lose consciousness.

* * *

 **AN: Wow it's been waaay too long guys and I'm sorry for that. My family and I were going through a tough time. My eldest sister passed away at age 25. We were all struggling for a while I couldn't really bring myself to do anything I enjoyed including writing any fanfic. I'm sorry once again.**


End file.
